


happiness ;

by ultjongup



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Banglo - Freeform, M/M, Woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultjongup/pseuds/ultjongup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Junhong thought he was having a great childhood without any troubles, with friends and loving parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness ;

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy  
> I'm alive by the way. (not like you careeee)  
> Anyways, since I couldn't continue Promises and I began shipping BangLo on another freaking level, I made this. I'm an angst shit as you can see sooo  
> Also I feel bad for making Zelo's REAL brother (Choi Junseo) die here but yaknow... I'm an angst shit.  
> Enjoy~  
> (I wouldn't say this is my best work but I can say that I'm proud of it.)

Choi Junhong thought he was having a great childhood without any troubles, with friends and loving parents. Jung Daehyun - his favorite hyung and best friend, helped him through his first grade when the kids from his class would make fun of his relationship with Daehyun. He was too young, how could he understand what they meant? Then in second grade when he thought everything will be over, it started again. This time with more harsh words, not only for his relationship with Dae but for his parents. ''They are drug dealers.'' a girl once said. How can even kids from second grade know such things? Daehyun was in different school so he couldn't always be there to protect him. He was all alone until he found Jongup - a third grader who would offer Junhong to sit with him. They became closer and closer which meant more harsh words, more bullying. Why wasn't Junhong allowed to feel happy? Why should he suffer all his life? He thought that his family and friends were the only ones who will protect him and let him be happy. But then his parents started fighting, because of his older brother. His older brother - Junseo, was the black sheep of the family. Most of the times he'll just breath and his family will tell him to get lost. But Junseo never did, because he cared too much for his little brother.

Junhong was thirteen when he tried to suicide but his brother found him and took all the drugs he used.

''Junhong, you're the reason I'm here. Don't do this to me, please. Everything will get better, understood?'' his brother yelled through glossy eyes, filled with tears.

Junhong was looking at his lap, too embarrassed to look in his brother's eyes.

Their parents found out that Junhong was smoking and would beat him up every  time he came back home.

''Junhong, you have to study if you want to get out of here. I'm working part time jobs to save money for you, so please be careful and don't do anything bad.'' Junhong would hear this every night when his brother sneaked out of the house to get to his part time job at the gas station. His brother worked so much for him. Junhong would pray every night for his brother, for his health.

Junhong was fourteen when his brother was diagnosed with lung cancer. His brother would never go to hospital, he'd say he is fine and brush it off. But he wasn't fine. How can he? He had trouble with breathing, he didn't sleep at all. All he did was go to work and come back, lying on his bed and looking at the ceiling, waiting until he got to go back to another job.

Junhong was crying every night, every day, praying for his brother and repeating. Their parents didn't do anything because Junseo never told them. He didn't even told his brother that there was no hope for his survival. He refused any medicine.

''Hyung, please get medicine.'' Junhong begged as he heard his brother's coughing.

''I don't need them, I'm fine.'' his brother lied to him every time.

Junhong wanted to scream at him for being selfish, but he never did. He knew his brother was working his ass off to give him the money he needed because their parents wouldn't do anything for them. His hard working was now the reason for his brother's cancer. Junhong's angriness soon turned into sadness and he'd blame himself.

''You're in this situation because of me, right? I'm the reason you're so ill, right?'' he'd always sob in his room at midnight, repeating to himself the same words.

Junhong was fifteen when his brother died. He remembered the date - 12th of January by heart. This was the most painful day in his life. Since then he lost every kind of motivation he had before. He lost the ones who he was closest to. Daehyun moved back to Busan, Jongup in Japan for two years because of his parents, when he was fourth grade. He was all alone, even in the big mansion of his parents which was full with staff running around and following whatever his parents told them. He didn't leave his room for any reason, excluding visiting his brother's grave and going to school.

~♡~

Junhong was carelessly walking out of the therapist's room, not caring too much what is happening around him. His parents made him visit therapist every Monday and Friday, ''so he could deal with his problems'' which to him meant ''We have no time for your shit, get yourself together useless piece of shit''. If they cared about his depression they wouldn't have sent him to a fucking stranger who is supposed to help him, they'd have done it by themselves. He was so deep in thoughts he didn't notice the person walking in front of him, causing them to bump into each other and one of them on the floor.

''Oh my god, I'm sorry!'' a deep voice exclaimed and took of his earphones, giving a hand to Junhong. The blonde took the stranger's hand and bowed.

''I wasn't looking where I was going, don't apologize.'' he smiled. Then when he looked the stranger from head to toe he realized that he seemed familiar.

''You look familiar.'' he added. _Wait, that was so dumb, Junhong wake up!_

''Hmmm… I don't quiet remember. My name is Bang Yongguk.'' the stranger answered. He was kind of confused but then both of them recalled from where they look so familiar to each other.

_Flashback_

_When Junhong was in fifth grade and was waiting for his brother to pick him up, some kids came behind him and took one of his toys, a small black and white bunny he kept from when he was really young, a gift from his mother when she cared. He started running and trying to get it from the kids' hands when he tripped and fell. The kids around him started laughing and hooting around him. Tears started falling, streaming down his cheeks. He wanted to run but his ankle was sprained and he couldn't. Then one of the boys lifted his head and made him watch how his other classmates tore his bunny. His sobs became louder and louder as they continued laughing. But then a large figure with husky and flat voice was heard and all the kids ran away. Junhong thought it was his teacher but when he opened his eyes he saw a boy, a lot bigger than him who was smiling._

_''Hello.'' he said. The voice sent shivers down Junhong's spine. The stranger gave him his hand so he could stand up. The smaller boy hesitated at first but then took the hand and barely managed to stand up. ''Those rascals won't bother you anymore, I'll make sure of it.'' the stranger added with a warm smile._

_''Thank you..'' Junhong tilted his head. He was probably a new teacher here judging by his voice._

_''Bang Yongguk. I'm not a teacher.'' with that Junhong actually got scared. Is he reading his mind or something?_

_''Choi Junhong, thank you Yongguk hyung.'' the smaller boy bowed._

_''I know who you are.'' Yongguk chuckled to himself. He looked around and saw the torn bunny on the ground. He sighed. ''Did they do this?'' he asked._

_Junhong turned to see what the older was talking about and nodded slowly. Yongguk groaned again. How can bunch of fifth graders do such bad things. He searched in his backpack for two minutes until he found a small tigger plushy he got from his grandparents. In reality he wouldn't tell or let someone talk about his toy but when he saw the kid looked so sad, he had no choice._

_''Take this. It's not the same toy and it doesn't have the same meaning for you but let's create a new meaning. Whenever you look at it I want you to know that you shouldn't let people take you down.''_

_End of flashback_

''Yongguk.'' Junhong breathed a sigh of relief. When he was sixth grade the older would often see him in school, greet him, talk a little and then go. But since seventh grade he hasn't seen him at all. How could he? He never left the classroom, didn't eat in the cafeteria and never went out of the building. He slowly blinked, making sure he wasn't dreaming. Yongguk was shocked, seeing him all grown up. The younger was even taller than him. He didn't know what to do when he saw the younger tearing up. Everything he did was pull him into a tight embrace, because he knew that was right.

''I missed you, hyung.'' he whispered.

''I did too, Jello.'' the older made circles in his back, to calm him down a little. People around them didn't pay too much attention but the one who did were with disgusted faces on. Yongguk felt even more disgusted by them. The younger pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

''Mashi..'' Yongguk chuckled.

''Noo! Not again!'' the younger pouted at the nickname.

''It's cute, like you.'' the words slipped out of Yongguk's mouth without him realizing, causing the younger to blush.

''Yah! Don't make me call you--'' but the other part came muffled because Yongguk placed his hand on top of his lips. He kept it there until he felt something wet--

''YAH, JUNHONG!'' he screamed as he removed his hand. The younger licked him.

Junhong started laughing at the older's reaction. This was the only happy day he had since his brother died. Yongguk was the first one to make him laugh, was the first to paint a smile on his face so large it hurts. Yongguk was like an artist, painting colorful emotions in Junhong. Emotions he never felt for a long. He made him feel happy, sad, loved and motivated to continue living.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to express opinion, any advices are appreciated. I'm a crying mess rn.


End file.
